you know how you drown a blonde?
by tequilame
Summary: "Kise, kurasa kau perlu membuat janji dengan dokter untuk meronsen kepalamu dan memastikan apakah otakmu masih berada di tempatnya atau sudah menghilang." — Aomine/Kise. Teikou arc.


**title**: you know how you drown a blonde?  
><strong>warning<strong>: homo. crack/humor/comedy, jadi tidak bisa menjamin ke-ic-an. banyak percakapan. seperti biasa, sarkasme dan kata-kata menusuk. typos dan misstypes.  
><strong>rating<strong>: t.  
><strong>genre<strong>: RomCom.  
><strong>pairing(s)<strong>: aokise, tapi otp saya ikut nyempil dikit HAHAHA- 'kay.  
><strong>notes<strong>: hai? maaf saya nongol lagi. kebetulan ini ada trade fic sama **reiei** tersayaaaaang hahaha. aduh maaf kalau ini gak seperti yang lo harapkan ya, sist. gue paling gak bisa nulis yang serius-serius. tapi, _i tried my best_. dan seperti yang udah gue bilang, gue gak menjamin ic. maaaaf kalau pada akhirnya gue malah cuma menistai aomine dan kise lo, pren. huhuhu sowwwyyy. btw, lo masih punya hutang rakuzan x akashi / nijiaka / akafuri buat gue oke. iya iya emang gue banyak maunya dan punya banyak fav pair *dihantam*.  
><strong>disclaimer<strong>: fujimaki tadatoshi kepunyaan.

um, enjoy?

* * *

><p>.<p>

**you know how you drown a blonde?**

_._

* * *

><p>"Aominecchi, tolong ambilkan handuk untukku."<p>

"Kise, kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Aominecchi, handuk." Kise sama sekali tidak membuka kedua matanya dan tetap berbaring menghadap ke langit-langit. Napasnya terengah-engah dan bulir-bulir keringat membanjiri tubuh. Menu latihan kali ini sepertinya benar-benar berat, Nijimura memang patut diacungi jempol.

Aomine mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kise, kaki disilangkan, lalu berkata dengan sedikit lebih keras, "Kise, dengar, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, tolol. Dan aku tidak akan memberimu handuk."

Kise akhirnya membuka matanya lebar-lebar, duduk dengan satu kali gerakan, dan menyalak keras ke arah Aomine, "Apa!?"

Helaan napas. Aomine menggerutu sebentar sebelum memasang ekspresi jengah, karena demi dadanya Mai-_chan_, orang di sebelahnya ini sepertinya sudah tuli, atau kapasitas otaknya kelewat kecil. "Oke," dia menatap Kise lekat-lekat, yang ditatap menautkan kedua alisnya, "aku sadar kalau otakmu itu memang kecil. Oleh karenanya, akan aku beri penjelasan pelan-pelan." Dia memasang ekspresi serius, berdehem, "Jadi, di semester ini, kita sudah mempelajari tentang pengertian afeksi dalam ilmu—"

"Hentikan!" Kise memberikan tatapan horor pada Aomine, "Aominecchi kau benar-benar membuatku merinding! Apa ini? Kau mau pamer kalau akhirnya kau mendapatkan nilai lebih dari 20 di pelajaran Ilmu Sosial?"

"Tidak, bodoh. Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya," Kise memicingkan kedua matanya ke arah Aomine, membawa pantatnya menjauh kira-kira tiga jengkal, "sekarang, aku menunggu _plot-twist_ darimu."

Aomine hanya memberi si kepala pirang tatapan datar. Tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangan, tangannya bergerak meraih sebuah handuk di atas kursi dekat tempat dia duduk. Dia menyerahkan handuk itu pada Kise.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah tidak terlalu membutuhkan benda itu sekarang—"

"Usap keringatmu."

"Mereka sudah mengering, Aominecchi."

"Otakmu yang mengering!"

"Apa!?" Kise kembali menyalak. Wajahnya terlihat terluka dan Aomine benci pada kenyataan bahwa Kise adalah Raja Drama yang begitu manipulatif. Untuk beberapa alasan, dia merasa bersalah.

"Oke, maaf." Aomine mengatakannya dengan setengah hati, menghela napas, sebelum berdiri dan kembali menatap Kise yang duduk di bawah. "Meskipun otakmu sudah kering, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu." Lalu dia berlutut dengan satu lutut mencium lantai.

Kise mengedipkan matanya sekali, dua kali, terlihat meneliti wajah Aomine seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di sana. Mungkin kebenaran atau kebohongan atau— "Dengar, Aominecchi, mungkin ini masa-masa sulit bagimu, tapi," Kise mengambil napas dramatis, Aomine mengangkat satu alis, "dalam masa _puberitas_, laki-laki memang biasanya ditumbuhi kumis. Dan—_oke_—aku mengerti, mungkin kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa wajahmu terlihat semakin _lusuh_. Tapi, menumpahkan semua kekesalanmu padaku bukanlah cara yang tepat. Kau tahu, 'kan, di jaman seperti sekarang ini ada sebuah alat bernama pencukur kumis?"

Aomine tidak paham, "Kise, kurasa kau perlu membuat janji dengan dokter untuk meronsen kepalamu dan memastikan apakah otakmu masih berada di tempatnya atau sudah menghilang."

"Cukup!" Kise menimpali cepat, bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, dan mengepalkan kedua tangan di samping badan, "Aku benci puberitas! Puberitas membuat orang kehilangan hati!" kemudian berlari entah kemana sambil meneriakkan "KUROKOCCHI! AOMINECCHI MENJADI SENSITIF GARA-GARA KUMIS!" dengan suara cempringnya.

Aomine tiba-tiba merasa berada di tengah-tengah planet tidak dikenal dan dia berada di lautan alien yang pola pikirnya sama sekali tidak dia mengerti. Sungguh, dia hanya menyatakan cinta tapi berujung pada kesalahpahaman dan dia benar-benar ingin melempari kepala Kise dengan bola basket sebanyak sepuluh kali berturut-turut untuk pose memalukan ala telenovela yang sudah repot-repot dia aplikasikan namun diabaikan.

"_Yo_, Aomine," suara Nijimura menyadarkan Aomine dari dunianya. Dia mendongak dan mendapati laki-laki berambut hitam tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah setengah mengantuk. Serius, setelah apa yang dilakukan orang ini pada mereka semua dia masih bisa terlihat santai dan bahkan tadi sempat berjanji akan menambah menu latihan mereka besok sore? Aomine benar-benar tidak mengerti cara pikir Nijimura maupun Akashi. Alien yang lain. "Kulihat kau tadi sempat berdebat dengan Kise."

"Aku benar-benar mencintai Kise."

Nijimura tersedak udara, "Oke?"

Aomine memalingkan wajahnya sebelum menyembunyikannya pada telapak tangan, mendengus kesal, "Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, tapi sepertinya hal ini terlalu berat untuk diterima oleh otaknya. Atau," dia memberikan jeda, tampak berpikir sebentar, dan sedikit ragu-ragu mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Kemungkinan pikiran negatif. "Ini adalah caranya menolakku?"

Dahi Nijimura berkerut-kerut. Dia mencoba mencerna perkataan juniornya dan menyimpulkan dengan sesuatu yang menurutnya mendekati kata logis. "Aomine," Nijimura memberinya sebuah tepukan di pundak, "apakah majalah dewasa langgananmu tidak terbit minggu ini?"

Aomine melenguh dramatis, "Tidak kusangka, orang yang selama ini kuanggap paling dewasa dan rasional di dalam klub ini adalah otak udang selevel Kise."

"Aku sedang berpikir rasional."

"TINGGALKAN AKU," Aomine menepis tangan kaptennya itu, wajahnya terlihat frustrasi. Dia berjongkok dan mengacak-acak rambutnya secara liar. "Hal ini benar-benar semakin sulit dipercaya."

Nijimura menghembuskan napas, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, "Oke, oke," katanya santai, di depannya Aomine masih melimpahkan kekesalan pada rambut. "Jadi, secara garis besar, kau telah berubah menjadi seorang homoseksual?"

Hening. Aomine berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya. Nijimura menatap dengan satu alis terangkat. "Aku masih menyukai Mai-_chan_. Dan dada wanita yang besar—"

"Dada Kise rata."

"Aku belum selesai bicara!" Aomine berseru, Nijimura hanya mengangkat bahu, "Aku masih menyukai Mai-_chan_ dan dada wanita yang besar. Tapi, setiap berada di dekat Kise, dadaku selalu berdetak kencang dan rasanya nyeri. Aku juga merasakan sensasi aneh di perutku, seperti rasa mual tapi sedikit lebih menyenangkan. Kata Satsuki dan novel-novel romansa yang pernah dia baca, aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Nijimura menggerakkan kedua bola matanya ke samping kanan. "Keren. Itulah kenapa kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kise secara tiba-tiba?"

"Jenius, Kapten."

Nijimura kembali membuang napas, memijit keningnya, mendadak merasa sakit kepala datang menyerang. "Dengar, Aomine," dia memulai, "aku tahu kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh. Tapi, cinta itu butuh waktu." Dan memberikan Aomine seulas senyum yang bisa dijamin terlihat sangat bijaksana.

Aomine terdiam beberapa saat untuk memproses kata-kata Nijimura, "Jadi… kau mau bilang bahwa… Kise akan menerima cintaku kalau aku memberinya jam tangan?" tanyanya pelan dan sedikit ragu. Tapi, air mukanya menunjukkan sebuah kepuasan.

Tatapan Nijimura mendadak menjadi kosong. Selama ini, dia terus berpikir kalau dia memimpin sebuah tim basket anak SMP, tapi kenapa daya tangkap dan kelakuan mereka di bawah rata-rata, sehingga untuk memberikan sebuah penjelasan saja harus sesulit melihat hidung tanpa kaca?

Tunggu, sebenarnya sejak kapan dia terlibat dalam masalah ini?

"Aomine, ambilkan aku sepuluh bola basket."

"Oh. Tentu," Aomine menjawab singkat sebelum berdiri dan membalik badan, hendak melangkah mengambil bola. Namun, kembali membalik badannya ke arah Nijimura untuk bertanya, "Untuk apa, omong-omong?"

"Aku pikir aku harus melempari kepalamu dengan bola sebanyak sepuluh kali berturut-turut."

"Kenapa."

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, di kelas, Aomine mendatangi meja Kise dengan sebuah kotak kecil yang sudah dibungkus kertas berwarna kuning menyala. Dia duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja Kise, menghadap ke arahnya. Aomine memicingkan kedua matanya ketika mendapati si kepala pirang tetap asyik dengan majalah yang ada di atas meja. Dia berdehem.<p>

Kise mengangkat kepala, berkedip dua kali sebelum tersenyum cerah, "Oh! Aominecchi!" serunya, menyisir poni ke belakang, dan tersenyum dengan sombong, "Lihat, mereka menjadikanku ikon musim panas." Katanya bangga sambil menunjuk sebuah halaman dari majalah yang tadi dilihatnya.

Aomine mendaratkan pandangannya ke halaman yang ditunjuk Kise. Di sana ada gambar Kise dengan kacamata hitam dan baju pantai bercorak bunga-bunga. Wajah Aomine terlihat seperti akan mengatakan— "Norak."

Kise tertawa kecil, suaranya terdengar sedikit lebih berat. "Tolong, jangan bertingkah seakan-akan kau mengetahui banyak hal tentang _fashion._"

Aomine mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah. Tapi kepentinganku sekarang bukan untuk melihat gambar dirimu dibalut dengan pakaian-pakaian eksentrik ataupun _make up_ super tebal." Aomine menatap kedua mata Kise yang segera disambut dengan ekspresi bingung. Dia menghembuskan napas pelan. "Pak Tua bilang, agar kau menerima cintaku, aku harus memberikan ini." Dan mendorong kotak kecil yang tadi di bawanya ke tempat Kise.

"Aominecchi!" Kise sedikit berteriak, kedua tangannya mengepal dan dia gunakan untuk menggebrak meja, "Berhentilah membuat lelucon-lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu! Kaupikir aku akan tertawa?"

"Tidak." Aomine mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, menatap Kise yang kini terlihat bersungut-sungut, "Karena aku tidak sedang membuat lelucon. Ayolah, kau harus melihat dulu isi yang ada di dalam kotak ini." Dia mengangkat kotaknya dengan tangan kanan, menyodorkannya ke wajah Kise.

Kise menyipitkan mata, "Aku sudah tahu apa isinya."

"Heh? Jangan berlagak seperti paranormal."

Ada suara tawa sebelum Kise bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan memberi Aomine sebuah tatapan dan senyum sarkastik, "Leluconmu mungkin akan bekerja kalau _kemarin_ aku tidak melihatmu membeli sebuah jam tangan di acara _cuci gudang_ tetanggaku." Kise menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas.

Aomine terdiam lama.

* * *

><p>"Kapten, seharusnya kaubilang kalau jam tangan dari acara cuci gudang tidak ada khasiatnya," Aomine mengeluh saat istirahat latihan sore setelah dia ditolak Kise untuk kedua kalinya.<p>

Nijimura harus terlihat sabar, "Baiklah. Keadaanmu saat ini mengingatkanku pada diriku beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku juga pernah merasakan… jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang begitu menawan, tegas, berwibawa, dan jenius, yang akhirnya menjadi milikku. Latar belakang dan karakter setiap orang berbeda-beda tapi aku sabar, Aomine. Kesabaran, yang nantinya akan kaupelajari sendiri seiring berjalannya waktu, adalah kunci sukses dari sebuah hubu—"

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku hal seperti itu?" Aomine memotong kata-kata Nijimura, "Tolong, hentikan. Aku hanya butuh bantuanmu agar hati Kise bisa luluh."

Salah satu sudut bibir Nijimura berkedut, tapi dia tidak boleh tersulut api emosi, "Kau harus sabar, Aomine. Setiap orang butuh waktu."

"Tapi dia menolak jam tangan pemberianku!"

"Aomine," kali ini suara Nijimura terdengar sangat berat, dan wajahnya sudah diselimuti aura hitam, Aomine menelan ludah, "kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi pada Haizaki siang ini, 'kan?" ada bunyi _kraaak_ cukup keras dari arah kedua tangan Nijimura.

"Kapten, ingat. Kesabaran."

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, saat jam makan siang, Aomine menghampiri Kise yang sedang duduk sendiri di sebuah meja di kafetaria. Kise menelan ludah melihat kedatangan Aomine, dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk melindungi diri dari bahaya.<p>

"Aku mencintaimu," Aomine mengumumkan keras-keras, dengan wajah dan suara yang tulus. Semua orang yang ada di kafetaria menatap mereka, secara bersamaan memekik kaget dan histeris.

"Aominecchi! Berhenti mempermalukan aku di tempat umum!" Kise menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangan yang dia lipat di atas meja, menggeram pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencintaiku dan menganggap ini hanya lelucon?" dia bertanya dan menatap puncak kepala Kise dengan serius, "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Otak udang!"

Kise mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk memberikan Aomine sebuah tatapan terluka yang menyayat-nyayat hati kecil Aomine.

"Aku minta maaf," katanya dengan nada penuh rasa bersalah, menghela napas. Dia menggeser kotak bekal miliknya dan Kise ke samping kanan, Aomine menggenggam salah satu tangan Kise. "Tolong, lihat ketulusan yang ada di wajahku."

Kise menatap jijik ke arah tangan Aomine yang kini menggenggam tangannya, "Lepaskan tanganku," dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, tapi Aomine malah menggenggamnya semakin erat. "Lepaskan aku, Aominecchi! Aku yakin kau pasti baru saja menggunakan tanganmu untuk mengorek hidung atau sengaja tidak mencuci tangan setelah selesai buang air besar! Aku tidak akan membiarkan cacing-cacing kremimu menginvasi tubuhku!"

"Kise, jadilah orang yang rasional!"

Dari meja makan yang agak jauh dari mereka, Akashi mengerutkan dahi sambil sesekali memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulut, "Nijimura-_san_, sepertinya Aomine dan Kise sedang terlibat dalam sebuah perkelahian. Apakah kita harus memisahkan mereka?" Akashi menoleh ke samping kiri, mengkonfirmasi, sebelum kembali menautkan pandangannya ke tempat dua orang yang tengah berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Nijimura membuang napas jengah, meletakkan sumpit dan menyelinapkan tangan kanan ke belakang kepala Akashi untuk menutup mata sang wakil kapten, "Tidak usah dihiraukan. Mereka hanya sekumpulan bocah imbisil." Dahi Akashi semakin berkerut.

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal-hal konyol!" Kise mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Aomine setelah dia berhasil melepaskan diri. "Kau benar-benar membuatku terguncang."

"Heh," Aomine mengangkat kedua alisnya, "aku tahu."

"Hal ini tidak lucu!"

"Aku setuju."

"Lalu, kenapa kau—" Kise menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghela napas keras, memutar bola mata, "Terserahlah." Dia kembali menyantap makan siangnya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Karena aku sadar bahwa hidup adalah sebuah misteri. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang menunggu kita saat kita membuka mata di pagi hari. Maksudku, mungkin saja hari ini aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, atau besoknya, atau besoknya lagi. Sederhananya, bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba tertabrak kereta di perjalananmu ke sekolah atau pulang? Bagaimana kalau kau sampai koma atau amnesia? Lebih parahnya lagi, bagaimana kalau kau mati?"

Kise menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan nasi dan telur dadar ke dalam mulut, mengangkat kepala dan menatap Aomine dengan mulut menganga. Aomine menggerakkan kedua bola matanya ke arah samping, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Kise.

Kise mencoba memahami apa yang dikatakan Aomine, "Jadi… kau berencana mendorongku ke rel kereta dan membiarkanku tertabrak benda itu?" dia bertanya hati-hati. Sedikit demi sedikit bergeser ke samping kiri hingga dia benar-benar duduk di ujung meja. Kini jarak mereka berdua ada kira-kira tiga meter.

"Tidak, Kise," Aomine melenguh dramatis, "aku tidak berencana melakukan itu. Berhentilah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan kenyataan!"

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau benar-benar bodoh atau ini hanyalah kemampuan beraktingmu," Aomine mengarahkan sumpitnya ke wajah Kise, gigi-giginya bergemeretak, "aku yakin kau tahu apa yang aku maksud. Apakah kau memperlakukan orang-orang yang menyukaimu dengan bertingkah laku seperti orang tolol?"

Mulut Kise kembali menutup, tatapan horornya berubah menjadi tatapan tidak terima, "Tentu saja tidak!"

"Mine-_chin_, Kise-_chin_," keributan yang mereka buat dipotong oleh Murasakibara yang kini tengah berdiri sambil menenteng kerah baju mereka berdua di udara, "aku ingin makan dengan tenang. Sebaiknya kalian diam atau aku akan menghancurkan kalian berdua seperti kereta yang melindas tubuh manusia…"

* * *

><p>"Satsuki, hal apa yang dapat membuat orang yang aku sukai melihatku sebagai seorang laki-laki?" Aomine meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Saat ini mereka ada di Maji Burger.<p>

"Hm," Momoi memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan meletakkan sebuah jari telunjuk di pelipis, memasang pose berpikir. "Hal-hal romantis seperti puisi atau lagu, mungkin?"

Aomine mengangkat kepala. Di sebelahnya ada Kuroko yang sedang meneguk _vanilla milkshake._ "Sepertinya hal-hal seperti itu kurang cocok untuk Aomine-_kun_, Momoi-_san_."

"Oi, Tetsu, jangan seenaknya."

"Ah, Tetsu-_kun_ benar," Momoi berkacak pinggang, "nilai-nilai Dai-_chan_ pada pelajaran Sastra dan Musik di bawah rata-rata."

Aomine _tidak sengaja_ meremas gelas plastik berisi minuman bersoda, "Kalau kalian di sini hanya untuk menghinaku, lebih baik kalian pergi dan tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini sampai menjamur dan dimakan usia."

Kuroko menghela napas, "Beri saja dia sebuket bunga, Aomine-_kun_."

"Tapi, Kise itu laki-laki, bunga terlalu feminin."

"Bunga itu _universal_."

Wajah Aomine berubah menjadi cerah, "Begitu?"

* * *

><p>Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya, menyeka keringat dengan handuk, "Ada apa, Aomine-<em>kun<em>? Masih mau menyempurnakan kerja tim kita?"

"Tidak, Tetsu. Aku sedang tidak begitu peduli dengan hal itu sekarang ini. Aku… sudah memberinya bunga."

"Lalu?"

"Dia bilang itu sebuket bunga."

"Lalu?"

"Dia bilang kalau dia tidak yakin apakah aku sedang bercanda atau terkena gejala awal epilepsi. Kemudian mengatakan kalau dia alergi bunga dan akan gatal-gatal kalau terkena serbuknya."

"Lalu?"

"Haizaki menertawakanku."

Ada jeda sebelum Kuroko menghela napas pelan, "Jadi, itu sebabnya Kise-_kun_ absen latihan hari ini."

Aomine mengerang kesal, menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok dan menatap langit-langit, "Seharusnya aku memang meminta saran saja pada Kapten."

"Seharusnya," Kuroko mengangguk setuju, menatap Aomine dengan ekspresi kosongnya, "tapi Nijimura-_senpai _bahkan menyanyikan lagu dan membaca puisi keras-keras dari luar jendela kamar Akashi-_kun_."

Rahang bawah Aomine melesak turun, "Serius!? Setelah ceramah panjangnya tentang kesabaran selama ini!?"

Kuroko tampak sedikit bingung, "Akashi-_kun_ memang sabar."

* * *

><p>"Oi, Midorima," Aomine menghampiri meja Midorima pada jam kosong pergantian pelajaran. Dia tersenyum lebar. Merasakan sebuah ancaman datang mendekat, Midorima segera menutup buku yang dia baca dan berdiri untuk pergi secepat kilat meninggalkan kelas. Namun, Aomine menarik lengannya lebih dulu.<p>

"Tunggu," Aomine menatap Midorima dengan serius, yang ditatap hanya memasang ekspresi muak dan mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya, "aku butuh sesuatu seperti pensil pembawa keberuntungan milikmu. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat seseorang jatuh cinta padaku!"

Midorima masih berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Aomine, "Tidak ada yang seperti itu, tolol."

"Midorima, tolonglah, kau satu-satunya makhluk ajaib yang ada di sini!"

"Kalau kau berpikir aku ini Doraemon, tenggelamkan saja dirimu ke dasar laut dan jangan pernah kembali lagi."

"Sebenarnya aku sempat berpikiran seperti itu," Aomine melepaskan genggamannya, kemudian segera berlutut dan memohon pada si kepala hijau, "oleh karenanya, aku mohon, Midorima, pinjamkan aku sebuah alat—"

"Aomine, pergilah mati."

* * *

><p>"KAPTEN, AKASHICCHI, SEMUANYA! TOLONG AKU! TOLONG AOMINECCHI! DIA BILANG KALAU DIA AKAN BUNUH DIRI MELOMPAT DARI ATAP SEKOLAH DI DEPAN MATAKU SEPULANG LATIHAN BASKET NANTI! INI—INI—AKU YAKIN INI GEJALA EPILEPSI!"<p>

* * *

><p>Aomine menghampiri Kise di ruang loker sepulang sekolah, dan kebetulan hari itu tidak ada latihan basket.<p>

Kise menatapnya dengan wajah ketakutan, "Apa?"

"Kau tidak bisa menghindariku terus-terusan, Kise," Aomine menyandarkan dirinya pada loker sepatu, bersidekap, dan menatap Kise dalam-dalam. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Aomine bisa melihat sebuah foto di dalam loker sepatu Kise. Foto si rambut pirang dengan senyum sehangat matahari dan surai-surai yang menari tertiup angin. Kalau bisa, dia pasti akan mengambilnya saat itu juga dan menyimpan benda itu untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau memberikan jawaban pasti."

"Apa maksudmu—" Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Dengar, Aominecchi, kurasa kau salah paham dengan perasaanmu sendiri."

"Jadi, kau tidak menolakku?"

"Aominecchi!" Kise berseru keras dan secara refleks membuat tanda silang di depan wajah, memasang kuda-kuda bertahan. "Kau benar-benar membuatku panik!"

"Kau memang tidak menolakku."

"Hentikan!" Kise menyalak dan menjejalkan tubuhnya ke loker, seperti cicak menempel pada dinding. "A-Aominecchi, kurasa kau sedang bingung."

Aomine harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok berkali-kali. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kupikir—kupikir mungkin sebenarnya kau sedang merasakan suka dan afeksi yang berbeda," Kise berdehem, wajahnya terlihat lelah, "kurasa kau salah menginterpretasikan rasa sukamu padaku karena akhirnya kau menganggapku sebagai teman seperti Kurokocchi…ke perasaan lain yang lebih kompleks. Uh. Cinta."

"Aku mencintaimu!" Aomine menimpali cepat dan keras. Kise membelalakkan mata dan memberi Aomine sebuah tatapan tidak percaya.

"Dengar, Aominecchi. Kita ini benar-benar berbeda. Dan ini pertamakalinya dalam hidupku, aku dituntut untuk waspada pada orang yang setiap waktu bisa menempelkan kotoran hidung dan telinga ke baju atau tanganku dan harus mempersiapkan hati karena orang itu bisa senantiasa melontarkan kata-kata sarkastik kepadaku setiap harinya."

Aomine memberinya sebuah senyum paling indah sedunia, "Lalu, apakah itu berarti kau membenciku?"

"Tidak? Aku tidak membencimu?"

"Lihat?" senyumnya semakin lebar, kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam kantung celana. "Kira-kira, kenapa kau tidak membenciku meskipun tahu kalau aku mungkin akan melakukan hal-hal jorok seperti itu?"

"Karena aku akan merindu—" Kise membuka matanya lebar-lebar, kedua tangannya dia gerakkan secara liar di udara, dan menyalak. "Menjijikkan! Kau memancingku!"

Senyum Aomine berubah menjadi senyum penuh gigi, "Aku juga merindukanmu meskipun kau berada tepat di depan mataku."

Kise kembali memberinya tatapan horor. Mungkinkah majalah dewasa yang sering Aomine beli sekarang memberikan edukasi bertajuk kata-kata rayuan?

"Aku sadar ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi, aku hanya merasa kau perlu tahu bahwa aku memandangmu lebih dari teman. Dan kuharap kau juga bisa memandangku seperti itu. Setidaknya, beri aku kesempatan, Kise. Jadi. Ya. Begitulah." Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya, mengangkat bahu.

Kise membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum kikuk. "Aku…perlu memikirkannya."

"Oh," Aomine mengedipkan kedua matanya tiga kali, ada perasaan lega. "Oke. Tidak apa-apa. Keren."

"Ya," Kise menjawab canggung, "keren."

"Kalau begitu," Aomine meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala, dan berbalik ke arah pintu keluar, "aku pulang dulu."

"Oh, oke," Kise membalas cepat, dan menambahkan, "jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh lagi."

Aomine menolehkan kepala, menyeringai lebar. "Tergantung."

Kise berdecak, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pasrah saat Aomine kembali memanggil namanya. "Kise."

"Hm?" gumamnya, menatap Aomine, bertanya-tanya. Aomine masih tersenyum menyebalkan.

"_Love you_."

Kise bisa merasakan ujung-ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik perut dan dadanya. Entah karena senang atau kaget atau kombinasi dari keduanya atau karena fakta bahwa Aomine akhirnya memperkaya kosa-kata Bahasa Inggrisnya selain _yes_ dan _no_.


End file.
